


New student, new realizations.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sandy and Debs: Multi chapter AU’s [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie in denial, Debs and Lip bound frequently, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School, Mentions of Abortion, Sandy is a major tease, Sexuality Discovery, Slow Burn, set in season 7 but altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Debbies last year of high school, she figured it would be torturously long hours and filled with a group of girls that had a very strong desire to pick her apart. But when a new student is brought in, she’s left questioning not only this but a major piece of her identity also.Based on a prompt I received, for Amy. 💙
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Series: Sandy and Debs: Multi chapter AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969126
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Bullying and discussion and opinions on abortion. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt Amy! I’m very excited to write this and plan it out, hopefully it lives up to your expectations. 💙

“It’s great.” Lip....sort of assured, with more hesitation then he probably initially intended. Debbie arched her eyebrow at him in question, before picking up the plastic bag and flipping it upside down. 

A highly questionable sandwich flopped down on the table as well as a discoloured Apple. 

“This is not great.” She replied, disgust evident on her face and in her tone. Lip scoffed before shoving it back into the bag. 

“Looks can be deceiving, Debs.” Lip offered, tying a knot to keep the ‘lunch’ secured inside. As if that was necessary, she wouldn’t complain if the items inside happened to disappear by lunch. 

“That cannot be said for food.” She retorted, grabbing her textbooks and pointedly not grabbing the food as she shoved them into her backpack. Lip sighed before shooting her a sympathetic look and pushing the plastic bag so it falls in the garbage. 

She watched him pull out his wallet, then some change before offering it to her. “I thought Ian was taking care of groceries.” Her brother stated, his tone skipping out on it being a question. Rhetorical or not, she answered. 

“He said he was gonna when he picked up his check this Friday, then he left his EMT uniform here and I haven’t seen him since.” Her annoyance was blatant and seeped into her tone, they accepted Lips appeal so he was at his college dorm more often then not. 

With Fiona busy with her new properties and Carl away at military school, it left just her and Ian here. Kev, V and Svetlana had taken Liam for awhile to look after. 

Her brother looked concerned at that, but whatever thoughts he had were kept to him. 

“Here I’ll drop you off, then I gotta head back for class second period.” He spoke as he ushered her to the door, passing her the backpack. She moved towards said door and tugged it open dramatically. 

“When’s Fiona moving back in? Ian can barely look after himself and I can’t find a steady job.” She complained, as they walked in unison. 

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up on that Debs, probably not anytime soon. There’s always work though, just gotta look harder and keep applying.” He lit up a smoke after speaking and puffed out in the opposite direction. 

“That’s what I’ve been doing, but nothing.” She replied in frustration, tugging her bag over her shoulders and onto her back. Debbie continued before he could interject. 

“I just want to power through this year and get my proper diploma, but things kinda suck right now.” She explained briefly, Debbie saw her brother nod in her peripheral vision. 

“Yeah, I know. Things are tough with everyone gone but-

“No, it’s not just that Lip.” Debbie interrupted, biting her lip slightly. Debating on whether or not to tell him. She knew he had his own problems right now especially with trying to maintain his sobriety. 

He looked a little shocked but waited for Debbie to continue, she sighed in defeat. 

“It’s been keeping me on edge and winding me up all month now. Ever since I had my...my abortion there’s this group of girls that won’t leave me alone.” Her voice grew faint near the end of her sentence. 

She watched Lip drop his bud early and crush it underneath his foot. 

“How does anybody even know?” He asked his voice was steady but guarded, Debbie recognized it. Same voice he’d use before going absolutely crazy on Frank. 

“Deric. Told somebody who told somebody who told somebody, now everybody knows.” She felt her hands tighten around the straps of her bag. It was primarily a group of financially higher class girls that had made it there mission to remind Debbie daily. 

She felt awful about it already, but she broke under the pressure. Fiona was insistent on absolutely no aid whatsoever if she had the baby and Deric and his family where hellbent on keeping him away. 

Her brothers jaw was clenched but he seemed to make himself forcefully relax. “Just ignore em, Debs. Bunch of high schoolers that are bound to end up like Frank or ride Daddy’s money to college just to find out they have no idea what’s happening. That school is probably the worse in Chicago, maybe even in all of Illinois.” He finished off, they were maybe 2 minutes away at this point. 

She could see the outline of the school in the distance. It was barely a walk, really. 

“Yeah well, you try dealing with there stupid posh voices stringing insults. They even slimed me using my own fucking locker.” She mumbled bitterly. 

He laughed for a split second before shifting it into a not so discreet cough. 

“Laugh it up but I’m on thin ice. I can’t retaliate or they’ll suspend me permanently. Apparently attacking Deric was not the best idea.” Debbie explained. She was to stay fight free and in good attendance. 

Lip hummed beside her. “Slimed huh?” Debbie shoved him at that and Lips laughter broke out. 

“Anyways, I’ll ask about work opportunities around my college-Yeouns is bound to know of some paid student internship opportunities?” She smiled to herself despite his teasing, Lip always really did have her back. 

“Yeah alright, sounds good. I’ll see ya around, try not to get booted for real in the meantime?” She turned so she was facing in front of him. 

He offered a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am. Maybe we should’ve sent you with Carl.” Debbie rolled her eyes at that, but a smirk hinted at her lips. 

“Get lost, Lip.” He smiled at that before spinning on his heel, lighting up another cigarette and eventually disappearing. 

Debbie swallowed before turning around once more to face her high school, letting out a shaky breath she advanced for the front doors. 

Much to her dislike, the group of girls stood there waiting at the very entrance. Such as they’d been doing for the past month. 

“Debbie! We almost thought you wouldn’t show. No special appointments booked this morning then?” Her annoyingly high voiced asked. Soon followed by their condescending laughter. Her hands clenched by her side and she fought the strong desire to connect her fist with their jaws. 

She walked forwards, heading for English. Ignoring the emotion that has bubbled up already at the insult. They trailed behind her, a manicured hand pulled on her shoulder hard. 

She halted to a stop and they circled around her. 

“Off in such a rush? Surely you’ve learned from such hasty decisions.” Another mocked in a overly sweet voice. Debbie bit out a breath at that, her heartbeat was erratic. Practically forcing its way outta her chest. 

“Though given who raised you, I’m sure nobody there learns from any mistakes, huh?” Another girl added in. She felt her eyes grow wet, blinking towards the ceiling to refrain from anything dropping. 

“I have to get to English, I’m sure you guys have better things to be doing.” She forced her voice to remain steady. Sure, they really truly didn’t have anything more worthwhile. But needing them to fuck off. 

“Trying to get rid of us? It’s not very moral of you, to do that.” Debbie felt her breath pick up in pace, before pushing her way past. 

Whatever they called after her was drowned out by the loud shrill ring of the bell. 

She watched her sneakers connect with the concrete, matching her breathing with every step. She counted mentally the steps as a form of distraction she’d learned from Ian. 

He said counting calmed his nerves when dealing with Monica and Frank. She always brushed that off, but it was working right now. 

Well, define working. Her eyes had cleared up but her heat was beating furiously and her breath was still uneven. 

She reached 68 before rounding the corner and heading into her first classroom of the day. Her teacher looked at her in slight annoyance but said nothing as she slipped into her desk in the back of the room. 

Once situated and assuredly far away from those girls, she felt herself began to relax once more. 

Her professors voice was tuned out as he rambled on about essay formatting, but her moment to herself was cut extremely short when a door slamming open shocked her back into reality. 

A much different voice contrasted her teachers....well old boring voice. This one was deep but not to far that it lost its feminine edge. 

“Considering this schools design is a square, it sure wasn’t easy finding this room. Room numbers are almost all faded away.” She spoke confidently with a hint of arrogance. 

The harsh lighting in here didn’t do much justice to her greasy appearing hair. But it suited her, in a way Debbie couldn’t really explain. 

She had both a lip ring and a nose ring, along with a chain and ring. All silver. A scar ran across her cheek. But despite the hair, her brows where well groomed and defined. 

Makeup smudged and fitted in ripped jeans and a tight fitting jacket. 

“Explains why you’re late then......” her professors voice cut in, clearly displeased at being interrupted and her Southside like appearance. 

“Sandy. Sandy Milkovich.” Debbies jaw dropped at that. Milkovich? Another one. Her professor clearly recognized the name also, as he grimaced and didn’t bother to hide it. 

“Milkovich. We shall see how long this one lasts then?” He offered this Sandy a forced smile. She returned it, darkly. 

“We shall.” She drawled out before turning her attention to the class, her eyes scanning over everyone. 

Debbie breathed in, as long as she doesn’t sit here. They made eye contact. Shit. She was heading this way now. 

Anddddd sure enough, this Sandy sat down right next to her. Debbie felt her cheeks flush, presumably from nerves of someone new and unknown. 

She smelled of cologne? Nah, probably some more prominent perfume, cheap deodorant and sweat. It made a decent combination. 

Debbie had sprayed some strawberry something scent this morning. She bit her lip nervously before looking over and making direct eye contact. 

It felt paralyzingly, she slowly turned back to her teacher. This time trying her hardest to tune in to whatever he was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, things have finally chilled out and I’m not so busy anymore. So I’ll be updating much more frequently. 
> 
> Warnings of implied pro life vs pro choice (this is the last of it for the majority of the story.) and bullying. 
> 
> Enjoy. Hope you like it Amy. 💙

“No-....I swear she was!” Debbie exclaimed maybe a little louder than she intended. Waving her fork that was residing in her hand, as she spoke in exasperation. 

“Sureeeeeee.” One of her two friends; Blade, drawled at her lunch table, voice seething with sarcasm. 

Debbie rolled her eyes as she lowered her fork to mix her pathetic taco salad, the meat looked as questionable as the lunch Lip threw together this morning. 

“Milkovichs aren’t exactly all that school inclined, Debs.” The other one of their group of 3 interjected, Hannah. 

“Yeah, well unless it’s purely coincidental an entire bloodline of different Milkovichs are here.....Then this one is.” She mumbled out, taking a bite and grimacing afterwards at the texture of the meat. 

“Not a chance. Definitely an ulterior motive.” Blake suggested. She felt her eyes legitimately roll into the back of her head. 

“Ah yes, I’m sure that’s it. Plenty of things someone can gain from ‘fake’ asking for help.” Hannah laughed at her retort. 

“Must be. Milkovichs don’t give a fuck about grades. Especially asking so insistently.” Blade sounded the least bit intrigued as he spoke. But he never did about anything, really. Despite his pushing words. 

“Okay fine. Whatever. Doesn’t really matter, I just found it surprising there were more of em.” She offered in an attempt to appease Blade and wrap this conversation up. 

Hannah seemed to agree this was an ideal option. Turning her attention to Blade. 

“You ready for tryouts this week?” She asked in that ridiculous seductive tone. Debbie was sure this was honestly the only reason Hannah had joined the duo initially. They were friends now, but Hannah definitely had a knack for pushing Debbie out of the conversation. 

Her and Blade had met when she was still taking boxing classes, he had always had headphones in and was lifting weights in a small area tucked away. 

After the whole Deric fiasco she had shifted out of boxing and would clean the place on weekends for free access to the weights. 

He never said anything at the gym. Just sat down at the same lunch table one day. 

Hannah was currently pretending to understand whatever his workout plan for rugby was. Debbie understood but decided Hannah might perceive her input as a threat. Stupid shit, but that’s just how Hannah was. 

Maybe Deric had ruined her vision for men temporarily but she felt zero attraction to Blade. It was weird, regardless it was probably just that God awful gym that made her decide nobody from there again. 

She picked up her pace with her eating and the remainder of lunch went by in a flash. 

—————————————————-

Debbie eyed her locker wearily. Last time she flung it open she was instantaneously covered in slime. Deciding against testing fate and risking another set up from the blondes, she shoved her clothes into her backpack and tucked it underneath the sink.

Standing back up she met her own eyes in the mirror, they trailed downwards to scan her gym strip. Just some basic shorts and a t-shirt. 

Debbie had taken gym all the way up to the 30 level, enjoyable in grade 10 and 11 but those obsessive blonde bitches had ruined any ounce of enjoyment this year. 

She could easily drop the class, it wasn’t mandatory and she’d still have enough credits without completion of one class. 

But it would feel like she let them win. So despite the anxious butterflies she felt swirling, she wouldn’t dare. 

Her body so far was filling out well, she hadn’t been strength training for an excessive amount of time or anything. Only around the 8 month mark. But her ass was growing quickly and her tight gym shorts helped enhance it. 

Her quads and hamstrings had always had a good amount of mass but now they were more toned and sculpted. Her arms looked pretty much the same, maybe the slightest bit more defined biceps and her shoulders were starting to fill out. 

Overall, not too shabby. She had to skip training lately as Ian hadn’t picked up fuck all for groceries. No way she could scavenge up enough calories to fuel a workout and the allotted amount needed for recovery. 

The door to the change rooms swung open, door connecting with the wall and the sound of the clash resonated around the small room. Breaking Debbie out of her reflective state. 

Her eyes met with one of the blonde girls in the mirror, it was odd and a little suspicious. The group of girls travelled together at the hip. Whichever this one happened to be completely ignored Debbie and advanced for her locker.

Doing one last look over, she headed for the exit but a shrill scream halted her in her steps. Turning around in shock, her jaw dropped open and her surprise accelerated. 

Pink slime. It had tinted her hair. She looked at Debbie with pure rage. 

“You think this is funny?” Debbies eyes shot open at that accusation. 

“That wasn’t me!” She felt her shock seep into the edges, keeping her voice at a whisper shout as to not alert anyone further. 

Hopefully everyone had made there way outside for baseball before blonde screamed. 

“The fuck is wrong with you? This all poor sluts have time for?” The blonde seethed before flickering a manicured hand at Debbie and letting pink splatters decorate her sneakers. 

Her jaw locked and she attempted to calm down her anger at the comment. 

“I swear it wasn’t me-“ she assured before being cut off. 

“Oh yeah? How coincidental it happened to you prior and the last one in here is you.” The girls voice picked up in volume. Debbie felt her panic increase in response. 

It was another set up. She was being framed. She had to keep this from escalating. If blonde told on her, the thin ice keeping her enlisted at this school would crack. Not a chance her word would beat blondes.

“I know it definitely looks like that. But I assure you it wasn’t. You can check my bag?” She suggested. Voice laced with a serious undertone. 

The offer was met with a scowl. “I already know it’s you.” She bit out. Before Debbie could interject, blonde ran her lips again. 

“You already fucked up Deric, no way he’s gonna want to date anybody any time soon.” The girl spoke as she flicked her hands, splatting the pink slime on the floor once more. Debbie arched her eyebrow in confusion. 

“I-.....I don’t see the relevance.” She admitted. Blonde looked at her with an expression that depicted she thought Debbie was a moron. 

“Blade. I want you to set me up with him.” Fuck. Debbie bit down on her tongue to keep words of disdain to herself. Hannah would lose her shit if she found out. Even more so if they got together. 

“If not......I really should report this.” Debbie let out a bitter laugh at that. Well played. 

“Fine.” The girl shot her a fake smile. 

“2 weeks baby killer. After we’ll leave you alone.” She flipped her hair, tainting the lockers in pink as she walked back out. High heels clicking until all that was heard was the sound of Debbie whipping her backpack against the wall. 

——————————————————————-

“Aye! Gallagher! Wait up would ya.” She shoved her hands into her pockets and picked up her pace. To no avail, Sandy caught up quickly. She felt her heart rate pick up to her confusion. 

“No need to be in such a rush.” The Milkovich added on, she was met with the prominent fragrance once more. 

“I told you this morning, I can’t help you.” Debbie spoke, as she kept her eyes trained forwards. 

“Cmon Red, it’ll be fun.” Sandy insisted, she felt her face heat at the nickname. Not exactly aiding in her heart rate calming down. With the amount of times it felt like it was beating out of her chest you’d think Debbie would be susceptible to an early heart attack. 

“Homework is fun?” She asked in response, doubt evident in her voice. 

“Nah, but you seem fun so I’m sure it equals out.” Debbie looked over at that, the girl was wearing a self satisfied grin. She scoffed before replying. 

“Do you have your notes from today?” Debbie asked and in turn Sandys grin widened. 

“I do, as taunting as it was for me to throw them out. I managed to refrain myself.” Debbie felt a slight tug at her lips from the sarcastic tone. 

“Good. Work on your format for introductory paragraphs when you get home then.” She offered. She knew Gallaghers and Milkovichs mixed together poorly. Especially if Ian was home today. He was extra sensitive to any mention since Mickey got locked up. 

“I wouldn’t ask for help if I knew how to do that, red.” Her blush flourished at that stupid name once more. 

“Really? You don’t know how to setup a paragraph.” It was a rhetorical question but Sandy replied anyways. 

“Nah, need you to show me.” Milkovich insisted. She blew out a shaky breath at that. 

“I highly doubt that.” She decided as they reached the Gallagher residence, Debbie stopped outside and turned to face her. 

Sandy shrugged. “Doubt what ya want, it’s true though.” Her face contradicted her words. She looked smug. 

“Uh huh. You do an introductory paragraph and set it up properly tonight or at least try, I’ll help you with the rest of your essay tomorrow after school.” There wasn’t really a valid reason as to why she’d help the girl. 

Maybe it was the way her tone and words made Debbie blush crimson red, or how she made her heartbeat speed up. But this Sandy intrigued Debbie more than she’d like to admit. 

“It’s a deal, red.” Sandy said lightly. 

Debbie could practically feel her eyes burn into her back as she walked up the steps to head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you’d like, I always love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Next chapter is longer lol and revolves around Sandy and Debs more, I just wanted to get the ball rolling and explore Debs life more before we really get into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the lovely comments last chapter!! Deeply appreciated. :D
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! hope you are liking it so far Amy. <3

Debbie leaned against the door after closing it behind her, eyes shut; she let her mind flood with images of today. Most flickered back to Sandy much to Debbies....well she was honestly undecided on this new kid.

Any continuation of lingering thoughts was cut off rather quickly when a familiar voice filled the silence. “Do I get paid for my delivery service?” It was Liam. 

She made her way to the kitchen to see a couple of plastic bags containing what she imagined to be an assortment of groceries on the counter. Along with her younger brother looking up at her. 

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” She replied, facetiously. He nodded his disbelief, seems he was being serious.

“Lip sent Vee some money to pick up some stuff for you.” Debbie felt herself smile at that. After Fiona and her went through that whole fiasco about the baby, Lip has been checking up on her. 

“Didn’t know going to college filled your pockets.” She replied as she began unloading the groceries. 

“It doesn’t. But when you’re riding a scholarship and your girlfriend's money it does.” Liam spoke quite plainly, he reminded her of Blade. Both so toneless. 

“Oh yeah? He hasn’t fucked things up with....” she waved her hand and the can of tuna she was holding in the air in search of the name. Liam interjected at her brief pause. 

“Amanda.” She hummed her confirmation and proceeded to put it with the other canned goods. Turning around to see Liam standing there with an outstretched hand and a look that practically screamed pay up. 

“Jesus Christ, what are you Frank now?” She shoved past him, eggs and milk in hand to place in the fridge. 

“Me? I’m not the one being a cheapskate.” She let out a surprised breath of laughter at that. 

“Living under someone else’s roof and going to a private school free of charge. While asking for money to carry a couple of bags across a couple feet.” She placed emphasis on free as she continued to unload things like cereal and noodles. 

“That’s not being cheap, it’s being smart.” He stated matter of factly. 

“Ok Frank.” She could hear him puff out a breath at that. 

“Whatever, seeing as you aren’t gonna pay me, next time I might trip on my way here.” Debbie turned to look at him, a bit shocked by his threat. 

“Cold. But do it, I dare you. I’m sure Vee would love to hear that.” His face remained impassive. But that was a threat that would deter any sensible mind. 

“Ian is supposed to be back tonight.” He skipped over Debbies prior comment, clearly trying to wrap things up.

“Ok.” She acknowledged. Putting away the remainder of the food. She heard Liams feet scuff against the floor as he headed for the door. Moving excessively slow. She sighed. 

“When I have money I’ll give you something, okay?” He concealed his expression quickly, but his small smile was still lingering.

He nodded before shutting the door behind him. Despite Liams words, the dinner plate she made for Ian remained untouched that night and the spot next to her while she did her push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups for her calisthenics workout remained devoid.  
———————————————————————————————————————————

It was ridiculous really, she intentionally showed up early for English this morning and it was proving to be a mistake. 

Though it seemed pretty smart last night, to beat those blonde bitches here. It also had a pretty significant drawback.

Debbie could feel-much to her confusion, butterflies in her stomach and the sweat from her hands left faint imprints on her desk. 

She curled her hair this morning and did her makeup, wearing tight fitting clothes and a push up bra. Overall she felt pretty. But her inexplicable nerves were far from deniable. 

Typically she wouldn’t get nervous from dressing up but who knows. Times were different. 

Her eyes snapped up when the door flung open, rather aggressively. Sandy. 

To Debbies surprise she seemed almost displeased to find her here already. It was only a bit past eight and class didn’t start for another 15 minutes. 

Milkovich fell into the desk beside her, throwing her bag….well, if it could even be considered that anymore. Rips and tears decorated almost every square inch. Onto the ground beside her. 

Sandy looked her up and down before letting out a low whistle. “Looking good red, you dress up fancy for our hangout?” Her voice practically dripped with smugness. Debbie attempted to ignore the blush she felt breaking out on her cheeks. 

“You get your work done?” She countered, thanking whoever had been fucking the Gallaghers over all this time, ceased in this moment as her voice remained neutral and didn’t betray her nerves. 

“Rather talk school, huh? fine.” Sandy lent over to fling her bag back up on her desk, pulling out her sheet. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here so early, was gonna add some touch ups but I guess you just couldn’t stay away huh?” She teased as she slid her assignment into Debbies line of view. 

She instantly noticed the absurd amount of erase marks and the incomprehensible writing it was portrayed in. Squinting, she began reading over it. Ignoring Sandys sly remark. 

Honestly, it was better than she imagined. Maybe not all that good, but it was something. 

Glancing up she noticed the other was chewing their lip. Debbie felt her eyebrow raise at that. 

“It's good, for your first one in who knows how long. I like it.” She consoled. Sandy nodded. 

“I doubt old fuck face professor feels the same.” She slid the paper back towards herself and Debbie felt her heart fall into her stomach. 

“Hey, don’t worry. That can be your draft copy if you don’t feel confident. I’ll help you after school today; seeing as you held up your part.” Debbie offered a reassuring smile to match her words. 

Any hints of Milkovich's prior disdain was covered back up with a teasing look. 

“Change of heart, red?” She drawled. Debbie scoffed in response. 

“As if, a deals a deal.” She retorted. To her annoyance Sandy hardly looked convinced. 

Kids started to pool in soon after, filling the surrounding desks. Who were also soon followed by their professor. 

After attendance he went on-for longer than necessary-about the importance of this essay and to ensure we answered the main overall question and used applicable evidence. 

Once he finally finished his repetitive speech, I grabbed chromebooks for Sandy and I. She gave me a bored look and didn't even bother opening it till our teacher swung by.  
Evading his comment, she powered it on before he could speak. Though his facial features spoke his unspoken words. 

“This is bullshit, you know? I’ve never read the fucking wonders of Romeo and Julliet.” She whispered sarcastically to the redhead as Mr. Rettz passed by. Debbie laughed under her breath.

“Just skim the transcript.” The Gallagher suggested, already starting to focus on writing hers.

“Pshhhh, you not gonna fill me in red?” Debbie didn't bother looking up at that, starting her introduction and ensuring she did well on this in order to graduate with fairly good grades. 

Sandy seemed to leave her to own devices for a bit, skimming through a digitalized copy of the play. She made a pleased hum when the brunette finally gave in and searched it up.

Debbie made some fairly good progress, her introduction and the majority of her first body paragraph were written. 

Her trance of writing was interrupted when Mr. Rettz worked his way back here. 

“Milkovich you’ve written nothing.” He essentially growled, his bias against the Milkoviches in general very apparent. 

Sandy clicked her tongue at him. “How observant of you.” Debbie sucked her bottom lip in to keep her shocked smirk of amusement from appearing on her face. 

“Don’t mock me girl, you are lucky you had such a strong referral from him to even be in dash one. You drop below 60 and you are outta here.” He bitterly informed. Debbie felt a million questions rush into her head. 

Who was this referral? Why would a Milkovich know anyone that has a good academic reputation? If Sandy didnt give a fuck about this, why bother going through the effort to get one?

“Oh please-” Whatever witty comment Sandy planned on using, Debbie interjected first. 

“She has been doing work all class, she was looking for evidence to use for her essay since she wasn't here when we read Romeo and Juliet.” She felt her pitch shift to her ‘overly sweet innocent girl act’ tone. 

Their professor gave a curt nod at that, but his annoyance remained etched on his face.

Sandy smiled cockily at that. “Yeah man, what she said.” His look didn't lesen at that but he left anyway as another student called for his assistance.  
Debbie looked at her inquisitively. “Referral, huh?” 

Sandy grimaced but didn't reply. Debbie planned on pushing it until the fucking bell for the second period went off. 

Sandy was quick to leave before she could even stop her, grabbed her bag and practically teleported upfront giving Debbie a salute at the front door. 

“See you later, red.” Debbie made it too ‘yeah-’ before the milkovich vanished.

Saved by the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting haha, just had to incorporate Liam. Most underrated Gallagher. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you feel inclined. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope all is well with you lot during the holidays. <3
> 
> Thank you for the love last chapter, appreciate it. 
> 
> Warnings: Very slight references to alcoholism (Lip.) and bipolar (Ian).
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy, Amy. :)
> 
> P.S I wrote some one shots on these guys ;). (More in end notes.)

“She just ran out?” Blade asked, his voice held minor intrigue and for him that was a massive deal. Debbie nodded her head before speaking. 

“Yeah. My teacher said Sandy only got in because of a referral and when I tried to ask her about it, she practically ran out.” Debbie explained as she ate some of the rice and chicken she packed today. 

Protein shake and sandwich already cleared.

Hannah hummed curiously, to Debbies dismay she had a face plastered in makeup and a low cut shirt. She still had no Idea how she was gonna get Blade romantically interested in Blonde. 

“Sounds to me like she is obviously hiding something.” Hannah said curiously. 

Debbie felt her stomach turn at that. More like she was hiding something from Hannah, she would have to purposely derial Blade from her to blonde. For the sake of her education. 

Or else those blonde bitches would find a way to drive her out, before she could attain a degree. 

“Maybe, you think I know whoever gave her this referral? Only person who comes to mind is Lip but he almost flunked outta college so I don’t think his words are worth all that much now.” Debbie pondered, pushing away the uncomfortable swirl in her stomach. 

“Maybe somebody on Derics side? Why else would she be nervous?” Blade stated, calmly. 

Debbie felt her eyebrow arch at that. Surely fucking not. If that were the case, Sandy would stay away, right? 

Not try to come over and hangout if she knew what happened between her and Deric. 

Hannah nodded, curious at the new idea. 

“I agree.” She spoke, that terrible seductive tone back and lacing her tone. Debbie internally sighed in exasperation. 

She could let Hannah ‘seduce’ Blade another day. Hopefully her last one. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**College boy: Debs. Nothing, I havent heard fuck all from Ian. ******

******Debbie pulled out her phone from her pocket to read Lips text. She was in last period. Math. Fuck math. Her teacher was running late so she figured it was safe to reply. ******** **

**********Red dead Gallagher: No kidding. Liam swung by yesterday with groceries (Thanks btw) said he would be back that night but Ian was a no show. ******** ** ** **

**************The reply she received was instant. As though Lip had been staring at the screen waiting for a response. ******** ** ** ** ** **

******************College boy: What??? Who told Liam that? ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Red Dead Gallagher: Fuck if I know. Clearly somebody who didn't know shit. ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************College boy: I’m officially worried. He’s ignored all my texts and calls. ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Red Dead Gallagher: I could swing by his workplace, ask around? Don’t even think about drinking okay? He’ll show up. ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

College boy: He’ll show up. Sounds fucking familiar doesn't it? 

Debbie swallowed nervously at that. It was impossible to not draw connections right now. Her brothers were doing too good of a job reflecting their parents. 

Lip drinking his way to failure like Frank. Ian mentally unstable and scarily absent like Monica. 

**Read Dead Gallagher is typing…...Hey I’m sure- ******

********

“Phone!” Debbie jerked in shock, her phone clattering to the floor. One of the blondes smiled at her vindictively. Snitch and a bitch. Her teacher was staring at her now. 

“Gallagher! No phones in class. You know the rules.” She said with disapproval, must’ve snuck in when she was preoccupied replying to Lip. 

“Yeah, sorry miss.” Debbie responded apologetically. Her math teacher had always had a sort of soft spot for her. Letting her off the hook she replied with a simple comment. 

“Don’t let it happen again, yeah?” She nodded at her professor, signaling her agreeal. 

Mrs. Miller turned back to the board after, going through some intimidating math examples. 

Blonde scowled at her, seemingly not the outcome she had in mind. Debs picked up her phone, sighing in relief when everything still appeared intact. 

Silencing it and tucking it away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yo red, check it.” Sandy announced proudly as she approached Debs who had been leaning against the wall facing the parking lot, waiting. 

She shot Sandy an irritated look. “Check the time, you took forever.” She complained though there was no bite to it. Her look of annoyance fading rather quickly. 

“Ya well, it's not my fault my crazy teacher hadda congratulate me after class.” Sandy countered as she shoved a paper towards the red head. 

Debbie raised her eyebrow. “Congratulate huh?” She asked teasingly. Sandy smirked at the implication. 

“Oh, I wish. Hot blonde teacher fantasy. Shoulda brought a schoolgirl outfit” Her voice deepened and she shot Debbie an over exaggerated wink. She flushed in response. Trying not to picture Sandy in one. 

Preoccupying her mind, she grabbed the paper. “Oh please, no teacher ever lives up to that.” Debbie mumbled as she brought the paper up to look at it.

“Holy shit.” 18/20 on her math quiz. Sandy nodded confidently. 

“I take it back, no way you ain’t sleeping with your professor.” Debbie spoke, tone impressed. Sandy gave her a shove, debs laughed. 

“Aye! Fuck off.” She exclaimed holding an amused smile. Debbie returned it before walking ahead. 

“We have to run an errand first.” She explained speaking past her comment, Sandy hummed matching her pace. 

“Oh yeah? Whatcha got?” She asked curiously, crumpling her assignment and shoving it into her pocket. 

Debbie let out a breath of amusement at that. “It’s about my brothers. Lip-the oldest, is worried about my other older brother Ian. He hasn't showed up in over a week now. So I told Lip I’d swing by Ians workplace and see what is going on.” She explained. 

“Didn't steal another baby, did he?” Sandys tone was uncomfortable, contradicting her words. 

Debbie's eyes widened in shock. “How the fuck do you know about that?” She asked, shocked. 

Sandy took out a cigarette and lit it up before replying. 

“Iggy. Him, Mick, Mandy, and Colin are my cousins. Though that shouldn't be too surprising since you knew of my last name.” Understanding and confusion flooded Debs at that. 

What the actual fuck was she doing here? Why was it important enough for a presumable ‘prestigious’ referral. 

“Trying to get out of here?” She asked, gently. Coming to a stop at the bus stop they needed to take. 

Sandy took a drag, blowing the smoke upwards before replying. 

“Legal, decent jobs require a degree nowadays.” She confirmed, Debbie nodded at that in understanding. 

“Yeah, I just want a proper degree and a scholarship. Pay for my trade schooling.” She replied, hopeful. 

Sandy took another few drags before answering, seemingly contemplating. 

“That’s sick, what do you plan on going for red?” Debbie tried to ignore the unexplainable swirl of butterflies she felt at that repeated nickname. 

“Welding.” Milkovich nodded before dropping the remainder of her cigarette bud and crushing it beneath her boot. 

“Bringing smokes to school?” She added on curiously, looking up the street to see the bus they needed at a red light up ahead. 

Would’ve taken a fair bit more time getting here if Sandy got her ass outside faster after school. 

The girl chuckled at that. “Fuck yeah.” She replied. 

“But anyways, where's he working?” Sandy asked, Debs pulled out her wallet to grab her ID with her bus pass on the back. Surprisingly this cheap ass school provided with. 

“He’s an EMT.” She informed, Sandy mimicked her movements pulling out her own ID. 

The light flicked green and the city bus advanced towards them, once it halted in front of them they got on scanning their passes. 

“Fucking packed with after school kids, aye?” Sandy spoke, hint of annoyance. Debbie nodded in agreeal, leading them to an empty spot where they could stand.

“Yep, suppose walking home has its perks.” She agreed, holding on to a bar overhead as the bus set off. 

Typically new students mean essentially nothing, but ya know this one had its perks. Debbie felt herself smiling and laughing for a majority of the bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna pick up in intensity for the next couple of chapters. :)
> 
> Also! If you enjoy Sandy and Debs focused stuff and like my writing as I was saying earlier, I am/have been posting a one shot for every episode this season.
> 
> So, If you wanted to drop some kudos and comments there (I'd love you for it) you can find it on my account under series. It's just labeled as Sandy & Debs: One shots or in the Sandy and Debbie tag.
> 
> As always feel free to leave feedback if you feel the inclination. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you feel inclined.


End file.
